Fable II: Retold Chapter 20
Blind Date The old farm that I had once seen was larger and the farm house was now bigger than I thought it would be as I saw Farmer Giles by the well. "Famer Giles" I said as I approached him. "Ah was wondering if I'd ever run into you again we owe you, a lot" he said. "It was nothing" I said. "So...what do you think?" he asked. "Well I like it, you did really well for yourself" I said. "This place is doing pretty well since the last time you saw it huh?" he said. "It sure has" I said. "Still I'm getting too old for this life, which is why I'm thinking of giving it up, you know leaving the whole place to my son, a place he can settle down with a nice girl and raise a family" he said as he facial expression went sad. "Like the one we were before my poor Jenny was taken from us" he said. "Yeah I know it's hard" I said. "Course that isn't looking too likely, see my boy, he's a sweet kid he just don't have luck with the ladies" he said. "Oh that too bad" I said. "I've done my best to help, even tried setting him up with a...considerate town lass" he said. "And by that you mean a floozy?" Walter asked as I elbowed him. "Didn't work out, that, haven't spoken to a girl since" he said "how surprising" Walter said as I elbowed him twice as hard. "You're a man of the world...you know what women are after, don't you? Maybe you could find him a girl, a nice city girl, he doesn't seem too interested too keen on the ones from around here" he said. "Sure we'll help Walter been living in the city longer so he can help me find the right girl" I said. "Oh thank you, this means a lot to me, here take this picture of him, an odd fellow by the name of Barnum took it, had to wait bloody ages for it, but it's a good likeness, don't you think" he said handing me a picture of his son that reminded me of mine and Rose picture. "Where is your son anyway?" I asked. "Rupert's out in the south field, just talk to him see what he really likes, I want him to be happy after all, then once you find the right lass, introduce them and well the rest is up to fate I suppose" he said pointing out to a boy working on the crops in a field. "Ok we'll go talk to him so we'll be right back" I said as me and Walter went out to the field and the boy looked up and grunted as he got up from what he was doing and turned to us. "Did my father send you here?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "Look, you can tell him I'm not meeting any more of his...floozies, I know how much he wants me to find a wife and settle down but...I can't be something I'm not" he said as me and Walter got a hint to what he was saying. "What are you saying?" I asked. "I don't want to get married...to a woman any woman, you understand?" he asked. "Yes I think we get the picture you're a..." I said as Walter spoke. "Gay" he said. "Yeah that" I said not being as blunt as him. "I want to tell him you know, maybe he'd understand but I just can't, I don't know what I'm going to do" he said. "Look were going to help you find a…date with a man and we'll help you tell your dad so he doesn't have to find out the hard way" I said. "Thanks" Rupert said as we walked back to the carriage. "Are you mad? We can't find him a date" Walter said. "Yes we can all we have to do is show his picture and maybe interview a few men" I said. "Fine" Walter said. After ridding back to Bowerstone Market and talked to several men and managed to find Rupert a perfect date as we got the man name and address and we returned to the farmer and went to the farm house and saw Rupert and his father in a conversation. "I know it hasn't been the same since your mother died but...we do all right don't we?" he said looking to me and Walter. "Ah did you have any luck my friend?' he asked. "Ah...yeah we sure did" I said giving Rupert the information. "Well did our friend help you find a nice girl then?" he asked Rupert. "He helped me find...a date, yes" he said as I motioned him to tell him as Giles turned to us. "Great news! Finally my lad has got himself a woman" he said. "Yeah you can say that if that guy a bottom" Walter said quietly but was too far for me to elbow. "About that it not so much of a woman it's more of a...well a man really" Rupert said as Giles turned to him. "A what? A man, you mean, you're..." Giles said. "Yes I'm…" Rupert said unable to say that word. "Gay he's gay! Damn how hard is it to say that word!" Walter said. "What a bloody idiot I am, of course, I should've known, I mean the way you ran out on Sonia and there was me thinking she didn't fancy you" Giles said. "Are you kidding? She was all over me, I had to fight her off with a rake" Rupert said. "I had heard she was a bit forward, that why I set you up with her" Giles said. "Oh dad, it was the most traumatic night of my life" Rupert said. "So you really don't like girls?" Giles asked. "No, don't really care that much for farming either" Rupert said. "Oh right I see, I suppose you'll want to move to the city then, is that it, I guess it'll be just me in this old farm then" Giles said. "Don't be silly I'm not going to leave you here alone, sell it, come with me" Rupert said. "Do you really mean that?" Giles asked. "Of courses" Rupert said. "Well so long as he's happy I suppose I am too" he said. "That's good to hear" I said. "Once again, I owe you a great deal" Giles said. "It was no problem" I said as me and Walter left the house. "That was the most awkward thing I have ever done" Walter said. "Yeah I rather not talk about this quest again" I said.